


A Preference for Green

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Vision loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 5: Ignis gets captured, Prompto gets blindedAfter the Empire's attack on Lestallum, everyone is on edge. Some people take this to their advantage.





	A Preference for Green

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta be real honest here. Writing this story was a real uphill battle and I'm really unsatisfied with it. So please, any feedback you have, lay it on me.
> 
> If you want, send me your hate to [my tumble](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com)

Prompto still couldn’t get used to how quiet Lestallum is. Ever since the Empire attacked, he felt unable to shake off the foreboding air that surrounded him. Despite having Ignis by side, exiting the confines of their hotel room or the Regalia always screamed _bad idea_ to him; even a trip to the market put him on high alert. Every shadow his eyes came across sent adrenaline coursing through his veins and it’s only due to Ignis’ hand in his hand that he was able to quell the impending meltdown stewing in his brain. No words could conceptualise how drained they felt; none were needed.

Ignis spent only the necessary time required to buy supplies, much to Prompto’s relief. It was still far too quiet for his liking, but as long as they got back without anything eventful happening, like say, a man trying to chat up Ignis.

“Young man, you look tired. Care to join me for libations?” It was amazing how Ignis kept his cool in a situation like this. Then again, it was Ignis. 

“No, thank you. My partner and I were passing through. Please excuse us.” 

“I insist.” This man had eyes locked solely on Ignis. Prompto could sense that something was about to happen, and it was going to escalate into disaster. He had to do something.

“He said no. Move out of the way…” Wrong move. The man grabbed Prompto by his collar and slammed him into the wall with full force. Everything went black.

* * *

Everything hurts. He can’t shake off the nausea or the blurriness. Lifting himself into a sitting position, he can feel that there’s something off about his body, about the atmosphere clinging to him. Where is he? And why isn’t the blurriness clearing up? Water. He needs water. Prompto stands up, but before he can even take a step, he got hit with a wave of vertigo and passed out once more. 

When he woke up the second time, the blurriness was still there. Did he leave his contacts in? Beginning to ponder what happened to his contacts, he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. 

“W-Who…?” Prompto didn’t even hear the door open. What the actual hell was going on?

“Prompto,” it sounded like Noct’s voice. “Easy. I got you some water.” A bottle was pushed into his hands, but he couldn’t judge where the lid was. Noct ended up opening it and directing towards his lips. 

“Take small sips, okay?” Noctis said, placing a hand on Prompto’s back. He really wanted more water, yet he also knew the dangers of drinking too much in one go. Everything was still blurry. And oddly, Ignis wasn’t here to hover over him. 

“Where’s Ignis?” A pause. It stretches out to infinity. “Please, Noct, what the fuck is happening?” The vague silhouette of Noctis moves in front of him and takes the bottle from his hands. Prompto feels genuinely astonished at how off everything feels. 

He really hopes he’s looking straight at Noct’s face. “How much do you remember, of what happened, before you woke up?” Now that gets Prompto confused. Something happened? What happened? He tipped his head back, as if that will shake his memories awake. The only thing that comes to the front of his head is screaming. Not high-pitched enough to be his own.

In the midst of attempting to recount anything coherent, Noct interrupts him. “You and Ignis headed to the market, to make something nice for Iris and Talcott,” Noctis let out a deep sigh. “It was about two hours after the two of you had left when Gladio and I realised there was no reason for either of you to spend so much time outside, for groceries.

“It took us an hour to find you. Your body was slumped against a wall, thank the Astrals you weren’t unconscious, or you were at least regaining consciousness. I took you to a doctor and she cleaned you up…” That was a non-concern to Prompto.

“Iggy…What happened to Iggy?”

“He was- wasn’t- Gladio’s looking for him…” A mysterious figure materialises in Prompto’s head, the person trying to drape himself over Ignis. Prompto’s poor attempt at being a hero for Iggy.

“Oh Gods, this is my fault.” He covers his mouth, as if he’s on the verge of vomiting. His stupid act of ‘heroism’ was the reason Ignis was missing, probably even… “I’m a fucking idiot!” Overwhelmed with rage, Prompto swiped his hands to find the first object that he could grasp. In the process, he slammed into Noct, sending him on to the floor.

“Prompto, please, you need to calm down!” No, he needed to hurt himself for putting Iggy in a vulnerable position. “Please, this isn’t your fault. We’ll find Iggy, but you need to calm down!” 

At that, Prompto finally quietened. Even if it was just a lie to sooth him, he put faith into Noct’s words. Nothing would come out of him being destructive and letting his friend get caught in the crossfire. He had other things to panic about; like his vision. The issue had loomed towards the forefront of his thoughts. At least an hour must have passed, and his eyes still couldn’t make out any details of the room.

He didn’t know if he was facing Noct, but at this point he was too tired to care. Every time he tried to focus on something, a sharp pain would throb at the back of his head.

“Did the doctor say anything…troubling, when I was getting examined?” Prompto desperately clutched the blanket. It was pacifying him, holding soft things.

Noct cleared his throat, sighed and cleared his throat once more. “They gave you some really heavy shit…” It was not a good sign having Noctis stall on his words.

“Noct, just fucking tell me why I can’t see!” Prompto was beyond the point of patience, even towards Noct. Nothing and no one was spared from his fury, it seemed.

“…The doctor thinks the knock you got on the back of your head caused haemorrhaging in your occipital lobe.” Noct sounded like he was reading off a piece of paper. There was no way he’d remembered any of that without aid; it made Prompto giggle inside his head. So this was permanent.

“So, basically I’m blind,” Prompto stated. Well, that was his reward for being a dumbass. “Welp, this is…this is my life now. I’m even more useless than before.” He burrowed himself into his sheets. Iggy was missing and he was blind. He couldn’t protect the man he loves. Maybe sleep would numb him long enough to forget that he was a liability.

* * *

Prompto was being shaken, but it elicited no response. Stronger shaking; he rolled over. “It’s Gladio. Come on, get up.” Slowly Prompto sat up on the bed. Not wanting a repeat of last time, he asked Gladio to help him walk. To his surprise, Gladio obliged and led him outside. It was a snail’s pace that they walked, with Prompto grasping onto Gladio’s bicep. With much effort, they managed to get outside.

Now they faced a new obstacle: stairs. “We’ll take this one at a time.” The novelty of Gladio’s gentle attitude wore off when the prospect of going down stairs was presented. One at a time, they even slowly conquered the stairs. Small victories.

Standing in the lobby of the Leville, the sunlight was much stronger than what he could feel in the room. Prompto closed his eyes and basked in the warmth. His meditation was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name.

“Prompto.” The voice was rough, but the intonation held conviction. Was it really him? Prompto couldn’t even move towards the voice, but the voice ran towards him. He was enveloped in a hug, he could care less that his fingers were practically about rip the fabric off Ignis’ shirt.

“Noct told me what happened…” he stopped Ignis from continuing. There was time for explanation later. For now, he just wanted to make sure he held onto this bliss.


End file.
